


I just want you for my own//More than you could ever know…

by flickawhip



Series: Taking Chances ~ Debbie/Ruth [2]
Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Debbie and Ruth get... married.Well, kind of.
Relationships: Debbie Eagan/Ruth Wilder
Series: Taking Chances ~ Debbie/Ruth [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I just want you for my own//More than you could ever know…

Marriage. The one thing Ruth had always wanted, but could never have. She had wanted to marry Debbie from the moment she met her. They had been through… a lot… along the way but now, with Debbie finally free of Mark and hers, really hers, she found herself wishing she could marry her. Claim her for her own in the most obvious way. 

She had not once told Debbie how she felt, although she had a feeling Debbie knew. The woman had been nothing but attentive since that first kiss under the mistletoe, a whole year ago. They had spent the year getting to know each other again, adapting to suit each other’s styles and whims, although they both had long ago accepted they were pretty much a perfect match. 

Neither was aware the other had been thinking about, and wanting, marriage, but both women had talked to other close friends, Ruth talking to Rhonda when the woman found her alone, smoking and looking… sad. Debbie finally admitting what she was feeling to Carmen, finding the girl’s quiet support helped. She hated feelings, especially complicated ones, but Carmen had always been a good and supportive friend. 

Carmen and Rhonda had discussed it later when they went on the ‘food run’ for the girls, both deciding to take control and somehow pull a small and simple wedding together that was just the GLOW girls. They had worked hard to make it happen, knowing they needed it to look good, a final gift for the year. 

Debbie and Ruth, when they finally brought them in, had looked both surprised and flustered. Ruth had smiled slightly, squeezing Debbie’s hand even as they took on the long walk down the aisle, Debbie’s reply squeeze just a little delicate, her shiver small and shy, she knew they were all supportive but after Mark she was a little nervous, relaxing only when Ruth smiled at her. 

They had done the proposals a while back, both promising that even if they could never marry, they could promise to love each other forever. Now though, faced with a sneak-wedding, even if it wouldn’t be lawful, they had found it so easy to go through the usual motions, although their vows were a little more personal, both women promising things they knew the other needed. 

At the end, after wiping tears from Debbie’s cheek, Ruth had kissed her just as deeply as before, smiling when her friends cheered for them. It wasn’t meant to just be a wedding, but a Christmas one, and it had been the greatest gift they shared… for a long, long time.


End file.
